


I saw you looking

by 3White_Mage3



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3White_Mage3/pseuds/3White_Mage3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smush and smarsh, but no apologies from me. Felt the universe needed to be balanced with some of the sadder fics going on right now with these two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I saw you looking

**Author's Note:**

> Jake doesn't ramble (as much as I adore his rambling) as much as he should and Cougs isn't as reticent (as much I lust after his quiet, reserved protectiveness) as much as he should be, so more than a bit away from the characters as I cling to them in my imagination.

Cougar pulled out of Jake and rolled to the side to hand the other man a towel to wipe away the cum seeping out of his hole.

“Man that was good, Cougs. You’re always good. You’re the best. You should get a medal for the way you do me. But, um, what was that about? Three loads in a row? That’s a record, right? NOT that I’m complaining.” Jensen threw the towel somewhere down near the foot of the bed.

“I saw you looking today.”

Jensen paused midway in his efforts to intertwine his arms and legs completely with his partner's, a ritual completed every night since they first got together. A ritual made even more poignant by those too-many nights when they were physically separated by a mission or because one or the other was too injured for more than holding hands and a quick kiss of assurance. “Huh?” was his reply.

“I said I saw you looking.”

Jake pulled back so he could study the other man’s face and maybe get a clue as to what was happening. “Yeah, I heard. I’m just trying to figure out what you’re referring to.”

“The new sergeant on Wade’s team.”

“Still not following you, Cougs. Yeah, Wade’s got a new member on his team. We all met him today. Still puzzled, man.”

“He’s their new sniper,” the Mexican man stated, as if that explained everything.

“Yeah?...Gettin’ more puzzled here, not less.”

“He has dark hair.”

“So do a lot of guys on this base, Cougs. Still not following and I’d much rather be snuggling than playing your version of verbal Jeopardy or whatever this is we’re doing.” 

Jake thought for a minute. “Carlos, are you jealous? If you are, that is like the HOTTEST thing ever. Like that makes me want to go for number four hot.”

“He’s young,” Cougar growled.

“He’s not young. He’s my age.”

“I know. That’s what I mean,” Cougar replied in a manner suggesting that this acknowledgement explained everything.

“If you ARE jealous, Cougs, you should know I still want you to fuck me through the mattress again, but you have nothing to be worried about. You’re my man and I’m yours. Corny as that sounds, that’s how it is and that’s how it’s been since the first time I laid eyes on you when I joined the team two years ago.”

“That was two years ago, J. We’ve both seen a lot and been through a lot. Neither of us is the man we were then. I’m … older.”

“Wow,” Jensen said in wonderment and frustration. “I’m older too, man. I’ve seen the same things, been through the same hells. That’s because we’ve been there and back together.”

“The only thing that’s gotten me through is you, Carlos. And the only thing is this shitty world that’s gone right the last two years is you. I know some people may doubt my grip on reality, but I'm able to hold tight knowing that you’ve got my back, that of everything that’s fucked in our lives I can at least know that I’m going to wake up and you’re the first thing I’m going to see every day. I can go to bed at night because you’re going to be there stroking my hair and rubbing my back until I can fall asleep knowing that we’re one day closer to a life outside this damned army.”

Jensen could feel some of the tension easing out of his partner’s body.

After a few minutes of silence, Jensen teased, “besides, Sergeant What’s-His-Name doesn’t have a hat. No one can rock a hat like you,” as he crawled on top of the older man and slotted his legs around the other’s.

“The only thing that’s changed, Cougs, over these two years isn’t that you’ve grown older it’s that I’ve had those two years with you. You’re not growing older in a vacuum. We’re growing older together, and of all the dreams I’ve dreamed in my life and all the wishes I’ve wished, I’ve never wanted anything more than more years with you.”

“So you weren’t looking at the new guy?” Cougar asked quietly as he gently pulled Jensen’s head in to nestle under his chin and against his neck.

“No, I wasn’t looking at the new guy. My eyes can never see past you.”

“Now let’s get some sleep. And by the way, Happy Birthday, Carlos, a few hours early.”


End file.
